Amusement Park
by acoustic23
Summary: An unconventional Peter Pan story between W. Amelia Green and the ever alluring Peter Pan. Or, rather... the amusement park Peter Pan who is ridiculously adorable and has like a zillion gifs on tumblr and fans on youtube and at the parks themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**An unconventional Peter Pan story between W. Amelia Green and the ever alluring Peter Pan. Or, rather... the amusement park Peter Pan who is ridiculously adorable and has like a zillion gifs on tumblr and fans on youtube and at the parks themselves. **

* * *

"What you're looking for… is confidence." says a boy in a childish green outfit with a matching hat. Standing on a bench with his arms behind his head as if laying on air, he smiles with closed eyes.

"Excuse me?" She asks, her eyes peering over the top of her glasses.

"Confidence," he says with an air of… well, confidence.

"Yeah, I got that part. And you are?"

"Pan. Peter Pan. Nice makin' your acquiescence."

"'Acquaintance' is what you're looking for."

"That too," he jumps off of the bench and circles her. "Whatcha doin?"

She raises the book she's reading without looking up.

"Boooring!" he shouts. "What's your name?"

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

"Really?"

"No."

"Ah, buzz kill. You're breathing, listening to and standing on magic," he gesticulates wildly, "and yet you CHOOSE to stand here by your lonesome with your head buried deep in words?"

"Yes," she mutters softly, still not looking above her book, "Shouldn't you be spreading your magical fairy dust to some kid who would better appreciate it?"

"First and foremost, only fairies have magical fairy dust. Duh. And if you would look up, you'd see Tink isn't anywhere nearby. Secondly, my job is to spread the fun to everyone including you Miss Boring Pants. Now come on! Where do you wanna go?"

She finally lowers her book and smirks, "How old are you really?"

"Neverland has no age!" he jumps and spins around enthusiastically.

"Seriously?"

"Look, I'm just trying to my job. Will you just come on?" he rolls his eyes and slumps his shoulders emphatically.

Amelia looks at him carefully. Analyzing the situation inside her head, she realizes that if she does stay seated he won't leave but if she were to lead him to kids who would instantly flock him, she would be able to find out what happens to the characters in the story. Standing up, she announces, "Alright. Where to?"

The look of amusement, shock and excitement appear on his face all at once. "Really?" he asks, "Well, that was easy."

"Lead the way before I change my mind, Pan."

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Muchas gracias for my first reviews. Very exciting xD Anyway, here continues the story. Enjoy.**

**P.S. Apologies for all the dialogue. I'm kind of into screenplays atm so... it just sort of happened. **

* * *

Not a single young lady has ever resisted Peter Pan. Usually, before casually making their way over, they swoon at the sight of him. They then proceed to "impress" him, snap a few (a lot) pictures and off they go feeling giddy and lovesick. He blames the lack of routine on the fact that the nameless brunette was far too engrossed in her book to notice him. But he couldn't understand how someone could be sitting down at Disney. Sitting down! Reading, even! His attention returns to the bookworm and is surprised by the look of amusement she wears on her face.

"Having fun now?" he asks as he carefully replaces the green hat onto his messy chestnut hair.

"Are you?"

"Peter Pan always has fun!" he announces with a cock-a-doodle-doo. His calm demeanor remains unchanged as a flock of children rush forward trying to get to Peter as fast as they can. Peter never once removes his eyes from Bookworm. With a smirk, she can tell he foresaw her plan but beat her to the punch. Amelia sighed; there was no turning back now.

Heads bobbing, autograph books in the air and sweaty smiles surround them."Peter! Peter!" they scream and shout, each vying for his undivided attention. Still, he continues to stare at the now defeated brunette.

"Well?" she asks, "The Lost Children demand your attention, Peter."

"Are we part of the Lost Boys now?" they ask, "What about Lost Girls!"

Keeping up with the facade, he kneels and gestures for them to come closer. "Of course! As long as you believe, Neverland will always be your home. Do you believe?"

A chorus of 'Yes'-es fill the air before gasps take their place.

"Captain Hook!" they squeal with fear and excitement.

Right behind Amelia, stands Hook in all his gruesome glory. Peter turns to Hook and gives him a wink that only the puppeteer could see.

"Ah, Hook. We meet again! Aren't you like, bored now?" he runs off into the crowd playfully. "I mean, we see each other every day and, I dunno. Maybe we need to split up. Make new enemies. It's not you, it's… nah, it's you." The kids laugh and squeal and try to both protect and hide behind Peter Pan while Amelia smiles and sees her chance to get away.

As she begins to creep away, arms gently grasp her shoulders. Hook.

The kids look at her and then back to Peter as if to say, "Rescue her! Rescue her!"

"Wendy!" a child in the back screams loud enough for all to hear. The other children begin chanting the name and Pan looks as if he's trying to gather strength and energy from their words. People from all around the park gather around to see what the commotion is all about. The next thing Amelia knows, she's being filmed on every camera and phone in the area.

She looks over at Pan with a mysterious smile lingering on her lips. Just as Peter Pan moves forward, Amelia escapes the supposedly vicious grip, and brings Hook into a headlock. She whispers, "Sorry about that, Mr. Hook sir. Just needed to show kids that this damsel isn't in distress."

She hears him chuckle and plays along. "Nice to see someone challenge The Pan," he says. His arms struggle and wrangle about as she gives the fake head a noogie. The laughs of children and parents alike are like bells to her ears. She doesn't usually make a spectacle of herself.

"Wendy!" the children run to hug her knees, "Can you sign my book?"

"And mine!"

"Tell us a story!"

"Now, now children!" announces a very proud Peter Pan, "Shouldn't we say thanks to the kind Wendy lady for rescuing us from the evil Captain Hook?"

The kids mutter amongst themselves for a good ten seconds. "Thank you for saving Peter!"

* * *

"Amelia! There you are!" A group of teenagers and a little girl make their way over with surprised faces. "Where have you been?"

A blush graces her cheeks as she stumbles over her words, "Sorry. I was uh…"

"Reading? Here? Ameliaaaaaa," whines a blonde girl far too overdressed for a day at Disney in her bejeweled short shorts, crop top and large dangling earrings.

"Exactly what I said." whispers still a nameless Peter.

"Will you both just-"

"Peter Pan?" says the blonde.

"Ah, you know of my work," he chuckles.

"Amelia?" asks a rather tall young man who takes a protective stance behind Amelia and places his hand on her shoulder.

"You can blame me for _Amelia_'s absence," he enunciates her name while looking at her with a winning smile as they had previously been prodding each other for their real names. "She was entertaining the children although they know her better as Wendy."

As if orchestrated, a young voice called out: "There's Wendy!" Immediately Amelia and Pan were ambushed once again even after finding another hiding place.

Jaws dropped. And then came the laughter.

"What. Happened." asked the young man in between breaths.

Amelia knelt down and smiled at the kids, asked them their names and signed their books. All in all, she accomplished the duties of a Disney Darling.

The little girl that came along with the four teens pushed her way through the laughing bodies and said, "Wendy?"

"There you are, Katie. There's someone I want you to meet, sweetheart." Amelia looks up. Little Renae with her wide eyes and open mouth couldn't believe her stars. Peter Pan in the flesh!

"Peter!"

As the two talk to each other like long lost friends, Amelia stands up to her still laughing friends. "What?"

"Who is he?" asks the blonde who is clearly eyeing the poor boy.

"Don't know. Keeps saying his name's Peter Pan," she rolls her eyes, "but it doesn't matter Char. Get me out of here."

Katie returns with the biggest smile she's worn in days, "Lia! Can we go now?"

Bemused but relieved, she says, "Of course, angel. Say goodbye to Peter now."

"Bye Peter!" Katie giggles.

"Goodbye, Katie! Farewell, Wendy lady! 'Til next time." he winks before running off.

Amelia didn't think it would be that easy for him to leave but at least the day has come to a close. With a few more pestering questions from her friends, she finally gets them to at least start walking back to the car. She can't believe how easy it was for her to transform into one of her book's characters. Where did that confidence come from?

She opens the car door and slips into the passenger's seat still continuing to ignore her friends' teasing. She tries to shrug off her day with the mysterious Pan but can't help but wonder about the boy with the mysterious smile, warm eyes and playful persona.

"Oooh, she's smiling!"

"Shut up, Charlotte. I'm tired."

"Amelia and Peter sitting in a tree," sings the attractive young man and is joined by the rest of the group.

As they belt the song at the tops of their lungs, a quiet whisper can be heard from just behind Amelia, "Lia, Peter said to give you this."

She hands over a small piece of paper that reads:

Dominic P. Warren

In case you were wondering. By the way, you dropped your book after you head locked Hook. Come get it tomorrow.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
